1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device with enhanced efficiency.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In line with recent information era, the display field, which visually displays electrical information signals, has rapidly developed. To meet such development, various flat panel display devices with excellent performance, such as ultra-thin, lightweight, and low power consumption, have developed.
Examples of flat panel display devices include, without being limited to, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light emitting device (OLED).
In particular, OLEDs, which are self-emissive devices, have faster response time, higher luminous efficiency, higher luminance and wider viewing angles than other flat panel display devices.
A conventional organic light emitting display device includes a blue emission layer formed of a fluorescent blue material to produce white light. In a fluorescent blue device including the blue emission layer formed of a fluorescent blue material, however, a roll-off phenomenon in which luminous efficiency according to luminance decreases as luminance increases occurs.